


The 6th Fallen Child

by Luna_Stargazer_Lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Lust, Mages, Magic, Mild Gore, Monsters, POV Third Person, Pain, Prostitution, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Stargazer_Lover/pseuds/Luna_Stargazer_Lover
Summary: This story takes place days, weeks, months, years? Before Frisk has fallen in the underground. You will be taking the perspective of Luna on her journey through the underground. As the 6th child to have fallen down into this prison made for monsters. Luckily due to her origins, she has the ability to use magic just like the monster's trapped in here with her can. Will all monsters be so willing to lay down their arms as they did for Frisk? Are there any humans still alive and will her mercy and hope still be the same, when she entered, or will she fall to murder and into Chara's grasp?
Kudos: 4





	1. Flowey

"You'll be safe my dear Luna, Love your Patience. It will bring healing, it will bring understanding. When those you love don’t understand you Time will reveal your way to them, If only, you have the patience to wait long enough, you’ll be the master of all around you." Those words rang through Luna's mind. She slowly was able to open her eyes. It took her a second to get used to the light-blocking the rays that poured in from the ceiling. Trying to force herself to sit up pain pricked her body making her fall back into the flowerbed.  


"Wha-What the? How did I end up here and why does am I in so much pain? W-what happened? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" She cried out to herself. Though she heard a familiar voice, though she could not put her mind to remembering whom the voice belonged to, it rang through her mind again and again.  


"Patience. It will bring healing." It said in a hushed tone.  


The soothing voice calmed her a little as she used her left arm to slowly get herself to her knees. Daring to steal a glance at her wounded right arm she and her eyes widened. She saw her red and white-furred hoodie having a hole in it with blood surrounding the area. She knew the wound was very clearly one received from some sort of gun as she started to hyperventilate. She was struck by fear and so many questions now. Though the sound of movement drew her attention immediately. It wasn't footsteps more like something was moving through dirt underneath her. Tearing her glace away from the sound, she slowly got up to her feet. The sound traced its way to beyond the golden flowerbed to a small area of light. Sprouting out of the ground was a... Flower? No, a flower with a face.  


"I must've lost a lot of blood and hit my head to see something like this." She says aloud rubbing her eyes a few times with her unbloody sleeve expecting the flower to just be a normal golden flower. When she slowly removed her arm. The flower was still there bouncing from side to side. Taking a few steps back she felt something weird. She somehow knew there was something magical about this flower.  


"Howdy!" The Golden flower said knocking her out of her train of thought.  


". . ." Luna stayed quiet a bit confused about how she was talking to this plant.  


"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. . . Huh, not much of a speaker. You must be new to the underground... Aren'tcha?" Flowey asked, having a bit of a pernicious tone at the end.  
Luna gulped feeling her words caught in her throat as she tried to speak and ask questions to this strange creature before she could talk though Flowey was able to see her expression plastering her face.  
"You must be confused huh? Well, I guess someone has to teach you how things work around here and seeing as I'm the first one to run into you. I guess that job falls to me luckily. Other monsters would probably try to kill you before you even learned how this all worked" He said joyfully at first before his tone got sad and quiet as if she hasn't been the first to fall down here before. That thought scared her.

Suddenly it felt like she was being judged by Flowey. Like he was looking through her to try to study her actions. Slowly she felt like the room grew darker and the breeze grew softer. Before she could speak a cyan hue slowly escaped from her chest lighting up the surrounding area near her. Glancing down she saw her soul. For some odd reason, she knew she had seen it before or had a feeling deep down she knew what this was. Though Flowey gave her a warm and calming smile soothing her nerves as she slowly lower's her arm nodding to Flowey that she was ready to begin.  


"This is your soul... the very essence of your bein-" Flowey was about to go off on a lecture about her soul, but seemed to stop when he saw the expression on her face. "You've heard this before. . . Haven't cha?" He asked in a confused tone.  
She looks at her hands confused, slowly reaching and guiding her soul back to her. It slowly spun in her hands as she held it close before looking at Flowey. Nodding carefully holding such a delicate yet powerful object filled her with HOPE. Restoring her lost patience due to her panicking.

"U-um yes I have Flowey. It's like we have done this before o-or someone has taught me this." She said in a quiet and embarrassed tone shuffling her left foot behind her when she spoke. She was a bit afraid of speaking fearing this monster would tease her for her soft, loving voice.

"So you're a monster or a human who knows magic?" Flowey asked slowly inching closer to her with a sort of smirk plastered on his face. 

Although it was a bit unsettling. She decided it was best not to bother asking. She looked down at her soul a bit confused by her knowledge of souls and magic contained within them.

"I-I don't know Flowey I-I can't remember nearly anything besides a woman's voice telling me a poem about patience." She felt a bit pathetic saying that. Telling a flower about her sad situation, to her surprise Flowey seemed happy she was sharing.

"Well then let's see if we can jog your memory a little," He said with a much darker tone. As if he was blocking out his own thoughts. Readying his walls so he could allow himself to do something horrible.

She watched as Flowey began to summon his magic. Small bullet-like pellets floated in front of him. She automatically knew that this meant trouble. Something was clicking in her mind. She just knew these were meant to hurt her. She slowly stood up fully groaning as her arm ached, but she did not have the luxury of time to loath in the pain. The pellets turned their pointed tips to her. She wanted to cry out to Flowey she could remember on her own and this was extreme. Unforently Flowey didn't care at all sending one of the pellets to shoot through her arm. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Much less painful than the wound in her arm. Although she felt so cold like a piece of her soul had died right there. Her arm was left with a gash slowly starting to bleed down her arm towards her hands.

"Run! Hey, kid fucking RUN!" A voice called out to her female or male it was hard to tell.

She didn't need to be told twice she did an about-face and sprinted towards the exit more pellets fly by her. Though the pellets and the cuts seemed so familiar as she was shot back into the past seeing herself running next to her. Gunshots trailing her and a dark-haired woman. A memory had been restored! Though it would probably take her a while to put the pieces of it back together. Another pellet found it's home in her leg. Howling in pain her body instinctively aimed her arm at the Golden Flower. Her left eye felt like it was on fire her vision filled in a cyan hue, but she couldn't close it as her body would not allow her to. A wall of ice irrupted in front of her not enough to make a permanent barrier, but one that blocked more incoming pellet's from entering her.

She saw her barrier starting to crack with each hit. The cracks slowly meeting with others. She wasn't even sure how she managed to use this magic let alone make another. She turned and was beyond thankful she had run towards the only exit meant for someone like her. She grabbed her left leg with her good arm and limped into the room seeing the arch above the doors and the columns supporting the entrance. New light-filled this room and she could see a girl surrounded with a red aura crouching in front of a flower. The girl slowly stood and turned towards her. Luna was barely able to reach out towards the girl before she fell weak slipping into the darkened depths of her mind. The last thing she saw was some sort of anthro rushing to her. While that girl crouched next to her with a caring but sadistic grin plastered on her face. Whispering in her ear. 

"You'll be fine mom will take care of you. Just get some rest. . . . Luna" The voice whispered in her ear. Allowing her to fall back into the darkened abyss hidden within her mind.


	2. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up to find herself in a house belonging to a goat lady named Toriel as well as a ghost named Chara that has seemingly attached herself to Luna's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a setup chapter for what is going to happen as hopefully the next chapter I write will have a bit more intrests to it.

Luna looked around. it was dark, humid, and cold. She gulps looking confused slowly looking around. She felt like she knew this place. One by one light started turning on on the far end of the room each one making a clank of recognition as power surged through the lights. She slowly got up as the last lights flashed her. The room was mostly a large rectangle with giant white tiles lining the floor, ceiling, and walls. It looked oddly like a testing chamber.

"D-Damn it's bright in here" She mumbled to herself taking a look around before a sliding door slowly opened revealing a bunch of kids. Sime looking around her age. She went to greet them her wounds seemingly gone except for her eye. Which still had a bit of a tingle to it, but when she went to meet them they phased right through her making fear and hollowness add to the chillness of the room. Soon a voice came over the speakerphone.

"Good morning class today your objective is to reach the end of the course in under 20 seconds. All magic is allowed and there are no restrictions today. The test starts once you step over the line. Do not be the last one to pass." A female voice presumably a scientist or teacher of some kind. She seemed stern and threatening at the end.

On closer inspection of the students, she noticed that some of them were wearing robes, while others had a staff, wand, or even gloves. In total there were 5 students including one in the back. The two students who wore robes and looked much older than her started using some sort of fire magic to project themselves across the room as the tiles on the floor and walls adjusted to give them a challenge. The other two more looking around her age took off one summoning barriers under their feet, while the other slingshotted themselves to the front student's using some kind of warp magic. This left one lone girl shaking almost cowering in fear. Was this herself? She hadn't even noticed that the elevator had gone down again to pick up more people, only hearing the doors than some sort of stun baton. The girl started to panic as Luna could only watch in horror hearing the girl's whispers.

"Focus on the destination. Not the obstetrical that lie in front of them." She muttered to herself before looking at the door her eye flashing as she seems to disappear reappearing halfway down the room. Her cyan blue eyes glowing as she tries to pass her classmates. Almost making it but losing by a second. The doors to the outside slam shut in front of the girl before electricity surges through her body. Causing her to howl out in utter pain. The students watching unable to help knowing if they did they would suffer the same fate. 

"NO!" Luna screamed closing her eyes while forcing her hands in front of her feeling her soul freezing over. Her eye-burning under its lid as suddenly the damp room was warm and dry. She clenched her teeth before slowly opening her eyes only to find herself in a room painted an orangish color. A box of toys at the foot of the bed and a dresser lying next to her, though there was now a wall covering the far wall including the door. 

She sighed and rubbed her head a bit checking out her arm and leg to find them all bandaged up. The pain had dulled almost completely leaving soreness to take over. Something caught her eye though. Turning she saw the girl sitting on the wall furthest from the bed. Looking at her smirking before looking at the wall of ice Luna had just made.

"Nice going now you've trapped yourself in here, better find a way to get mom. Unless you know how to fix your little mess up" The girl said with a chuckle before floating over to her quite quickly. "The name's Chara by the way." The girl said with a much more calming tone

"Where am I and what happened?" Luna managed to ask almost too afraid to ask.

"You're in the ruins. You got into a fight and got it handed to you. You lost a lot of blood. Toriel was worried sick as you lost a lot of blood and didn't look like you would make it. Luckily some healing magic and bandages have seemed to do the trick" Chara said raising her head to footsteps then the door attempting to be open. "Well looks like your commotion from earlier got her to come to check up on you"

Luna turned her attention to the door only to see fire spill from underneath it melting her ice. Before the door slams open a large goat burst in looking around frantically. Calling out into the darkroom.

"Child are you ok?! I heard a commotion!" The Toriel cried out.

Luna jumped a little and raised her hand instinctively towards the anthro goat. Though footsteps inching closer and closer to her made her tense up a bit thinking she would die. But the pain of death never touched her. No bites scratch or even magic touched her. Instead, she felt a fluffy paw slowly patting and rubbing her on the shoulder quietly whispering calming words to her.

"Hush it is ok my child you are fine. There is no need to worry I will not harm you" She said as Chara's voice chimed in.

"As much as she is scary to you she is telling you the truth, so put your hand down already." Chara said and reluctantly Luna slowly lowered her hand and sighed looking up at Toriel.

"I-I'm sorry I can barely control my magic and with my memories randomly returning or these nightmares. . . it doesn't help. I didn't mean to alarm you miss" Luna mutters softly shocked when she felt Toriel's arms wrap around her bringing her in for a hug.

"It is ok my child your fine. We all have bad dreams and you're safe here. Lay back down and I'll be back with some water and food. Then we can talk and discuss what happened back in the ruins" Toriel calms her before taking her leave.

Chara sighed softly turning her attention back to Luna. Eyeing her up and down before floating closer right in front of Luna's face. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as Chara almost touched noses with her own.

"You're some kind of witch aren't you? Although you look cute when you're blushing don't get any ideas" She said tauntingly making Luna look away embarrassed after feeling the ghost boop her nose.

"I'm not a witch at least I don't think I am. I think I was some sort of mage? Is the term" Luna retorts with a little huff.

"Mage is just a fancy term for a female witch." Chara says jokingly waiting to see her reaction.

Luna gives a glare to Chara, before laying back down. "If you can wake me up when Toriel gets back ok?"

"No promises but I'll try to after Moms done playing 20 questions we can chat and find out what happened and what you're going to be doing down here." Chara said watching Luna lay back down and closing her eyes.


	3. The Fallen Child

Luna awakened from her rest by the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon and the fresh smell of baked dough filled her nostrils. She found the source in the center of the room. A slice of pie sat on a plate, and a glass of milk rest beside it. There was a note folded to stand up like a tent.

"Mom made you some pie and found got you some brown mage robes. She had found in the ruins years ago. She's had them even before me, so that means they're at least 100 years old. No idea why she held onto them. When I asked her all that time ago. She just said it was for patching up Azzy cloak. He was my brother. . . It's an uh long story" Chara murmured.

Luna sighs softly walking throwing her sheets down to the foot of the bed. Swinging her feet off the edge and letting them touch the cold wooden floor.

"H-Hey Chara how is your name pronounced. Char-a like the beginning of charcoal. Or with the C sounding like a K like Khara? Also, my vision is pretty bad. . . I guess I wore glasses or something. Can you read the note for me?" Luna asks picking up the note and squinting, trying to read the note the best she could.

"It simply just reads. My child, I made you some pie and got you some milk to go along with it. Come downstairs when you are ready to talk. Also, I don't mind it's pronounced the first way. Also, it's about time we have a little chat." Chara grabbed Luna by her shirt and dragged her into the air.

"Let's get somethings out of the way before we even go down to see Mom," Chara whispered in her ear making sure to bring a bit of tension. "You hurt Mom, Flowey, or Dad..."  
She used her thumb to dig into Luna's arm to make her squirm and whimper in pain. "I will make sure this body of yours loses a piece of you. Through our resets. Perhaps an eye at first then a finger. Then the hand. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She would say in a dark tone making sure Luna was in just enough pain to hear her clearly while twisting her thumb to send more pain throughout her body.

"I-I get your point p-please stop!" Luna cries out softly, before being dropped to the floor. Feeling the warm sense of blood rising to her skin. She rubbed her arm. Throwing on the cloak and quietly eating the pie. A bit shocked as she felt the wound Chara reopened, heal over as if she had never done that.

"Sorry about being so rough, I'm used to people having their reasons. Telling me they would go through Mom and kill Dad just to go home." Chara seemed to sniffle all this time she had been holding in pain of the thought of losing everyone she cared so dearly about. Though Luna just listened and put on a soft smile

"Listen Chara. . . If what you're saying is true it won't be easy. But I will try my best to be a pacifist. That comes at the cost of understanding that if I'm cornered. I will defend myself. . . Not in any intention of killing them! Just like blocking and trying to do the bare minimum to make them back off so I can run!" She tries to explain quickly noticing how bad this sounded to say she would defend herself without providing context.

"Alright, then Luna. I guessss I can agree with that, but try to hurt them and I will end you! GOT IT?!" Chara was almost yelling making Luna retreat back a few steps.

"Well, we should go down and talk to Toriel." She sighs and gets up heading downstairs to meet Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to be a time skip for around 6 months or so as to not bore anyone with talking the same way


	4. Standing Up and Fallening Back Down

"It's been almost two weeks I think since I met Flowey and Mom. . . Heh, I'm calling her Mom how strange a monster I barely fully know who she is. Really is that is. Chara has helped me fill in the blanks in my mind with thoughts of who I am or was that is. Mom talks about leaving these ruins to take on the King Asgore. It's a hard concept to explain even writing this. There are two types of Monster's normal ones and Boss Monsters. Their souls can survive after their body has fully decayed even if for a few minutes. 

Mom plans on using this time to take his and her soul and break open the barrier. The only thing blocking Monsters from escaping to the surface. I know he is watching. Asriel is watching from afar. Apparently, Flowey used to be the child of Asgore and Mom. The Prince to the underground a goat-like Tori. Whenever I try to ask about what happened to him and Chara. Chara shuts down insulting me or my magic until I shut myself down and feel terrible for asking.

I kinda want to explore the rest of the underground. I mean this Mage Cloak hides my face. And some gloves would hide my hands from sight or question. I think at least. I'll have to ask Mom later and hope she understands."

Luna closes the leather notebook taking a moment to feel the spine. The feeling of smooth leather knowing these memories trapped insides were safe filled her with hope. Lowering the book revealed Chara scarily close her eyes gone leaving blood-red pupils while black ooze like tears spills down from her eyes. Without thinking, Luna put her hand forward concentrating as she heard the sound of ice quickly expanding from her hand and blasting at the horror. Only to hear a gust of air followed by a giggle.

"Nice going Scaredy Cat~. You almost hit me and killed me. Fufufu" Chara says tauntingly only to see Luna's face and sigh. "Calm down it was just a joke."

"I don't consider giving me a heart attack a joke!" Luna retorts annoyed huffing. Before using her best attempt to push Chara away shoving her palms as she looked away. "Stop trying to antagonize me because you and your stupid brother died because you're a bloodthirsty freak!"Luna cried out in anger. Feeling all of her anger boiling up to the very tips of her fingers before hearing a begin to form in front of her blasting towards Chara. She knew Chara was too taken aback by Luna suddenly snapping and insulting her and more importantly her dead brother that died trying to free Monsters from the Underground. As she felt all the energy that came boiling up in her hands suddenly shoot out. The sound of glass cracking as if someone was trying to crush it under a boot. Luna was left in the sudden realization of what she had just said and done. 

Her eyes bolted open scanning the room trying to find Chara feeling her sins crawling on her back. "C-Chara I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I-You-I-" She was caught off guard by a haunting laugh. She couldn't see Chara herself, but she could see her soul... and those piercing eyes. Now filled with hatred.

Chara's haunting laugh soon comes to a stop looking at Luna. "I understand I pushed you too far. . . It's my fault. C-can we just hug a-and never talk about that again." Chara muttered as if she was on the verge of bursting into tears. Chara watched Luna stagger to her feet before dashing over and hugging Chara the best she could. Chara slowly wrapped her right arm around Luna rubbing her back slowly sighing. She heard Luna crying softly into her chest muttering apologies. Chara shook her head. "So easy to fool dear Luna." She thought. Using her soul she summoned her weapon a dagger. Chara stopped herself for a moment wondering if Luna was right until her rage took over.

Chara thrust her hand forward hearing the blade penetrating the flesh of Luna's side. Looking at the younger and shorter girl as she gasped for air as the blade penetrated her lung going deeper and deeper until Chara couldn't push any further. She gritted her teeth aiming the knife higher than it had entered Luna before ripping it out making Luna just sputter and gasp out.

Chara watched as Luna stumbled back a bit until her back was against the window. A grin slowly filled her face as she put all of her force to slam Luna against the window getting the glorious sound when hearing the window-smashing and watching Luna slowly fall back to the ground with the now shattered glass. "You'll regret ever falling down here once I'm done with you," Chara thought to herself watching Luna struggle up to her feet blood beginning to ooze from the wound while more trickled down from her face. Watching Luna turning to see her watching from the window slowly beginning to climb out after her with an evil grin plastered on her face. Chara chucked as she watched Luna begin to run the best she could away knowing the way Luna went was only leading to a dead end. She followed Luna ever so slowly making sure she got ever so closer over time watching as Luna's soul pounded in her chest full of fear and terror. Soon Chara watched as Luna noticed she was where she had fallen earlier that month right below the hole in the golden flower bed. She knew Luna didn't have much time left considering she was even coughing up blood.

Chara turns to the darkness knowing Asriel was hiding there somewhere praying he wouldn't be seen. "My dear Azzy I'll leave the best part to you go have some FUN and share some EXP~" She watched the darkness knowing that golden flower was sweating in that dark corner. She turned her attention back to Luna cowering in fear only to gasp as throned vines slowly crept up her legs dragging their toxic spikes across her legs towards her thighs. Chara watched as Luna tried to pull them away to be able to get free and run for help. Only for her forearms to be engulfed in the thick of the bulging green vines. Once they crept up far enough Chara waited as she saw the vines begin to tighten seeing the thorns disappearing into the girl's flesh leaving blood to spill out. hearing the bones cracking and breaking as Luna made her final attempts to cry out as more vines covered her body slowly pulling her underneath the earth. The last words Luna was able to muster was. "I deserve this I-Im sorry Chara" 

Hearing those words was like a flicker of hope for Chara snapping her out of her rage only to see a weak smile being given as Luna disappeared under the flowers. Chara looked at her hands horrified as she watched tears fall down from her face. As she breaks out into a sob having lost the closest thing to a friend because of her own stupidity and anger. A scream of anguish filled the air before everything disappeared and time began to rewind. Until she was on the bed across from Luna feeling the spine of her book. "Had time been?. . . She had the power of the resets. . . She will remember what I did. . No...."


	5. Consequences Of A Reset

Luna was about to close her book when she noticed something was off.

"huh that's strange I thought I left off on my mask, gloves, and finishing notes. . . Wait what the?" Luna barely was able to get out when she tried to feel the page where she had written her newest journal a sharp pain crept up her arm before latching onto her spine causing her eyes to shut as if it would hide the pain from her mind. It felt like parts of her body were coming off with, although they still retained their feeling. She could feel tears forming and rolling down her cheeks as it like getting a shot at a doctor's office except on a single spot all at once. She could hear Chara crying out her name. Soon feeling her warmth surround her into a tight embrace. Muttering something about everything was going to be ok and that she was so sorry. Although Luna had no idea what Chara could be sorry about as she had only been a little teasing and toying. 

Suddenly as if taunting her the pain ceased. Ending so suddenly Luna questioned herself if it was even was real or if the adrenaline pumping through her was just masking the pain. Soon she managed to gain the courage to open her eyes finding herself in some sort of void. Out the grasp of Time and Space's bindings holding together reality. It felt like the void was filled with white light, but at the same time shrouded in the darkest shadows. Besides seeing Chara hugging onto her crying on the verge of bawling. Though through the red soul she could see someone watching her. Quickly patting Chara trying to get her attention while quickly backing away. 

Chara felt Luna's rapid patting then almost dashing away from her grasp. That was a first especially since Luna had been the one to hug and talk almost solely to her. Trying to keep to sign language when it came to talking to mom unless it was absolutely needed. Noticing the lack of ground and darkness surrounding them Chara slowly got up and followed Luna's scared eyes. Finding a man in some sort of Scientist outfit standing over a girl her face and body almost completely hidden in darkness the only real sign revealing her was a faint outline. The girl's breath was heavy almost gasping as the Scientist grabbed her by the throat. Before dragging her over to some sort of holding tube putting her in and pressing a button. The girl became frantic as Chara turned back to Luna still in shock.

"Great got to do this by myself," Chara muttered to herself as she began to storm towards whatever or whoever was this scientist.   
"Hey BITCH!" Chara yelled hoping to get his attention. Watching the tall figure keep moving as if her voice was just a whisper in the air around them. Before Chara could even yell again they pressed a button watching the tank began the process to extract her soul. Next thing she knew the area slowly began to dissipate as if being erased. 

Luna was seeing something completely different. They were in some kind of hall with a skeleton? One dressed nicely wearing a silk dress shirt and on top of that a black robe. She could barely comprehend what she was seeing. Marble Pillars lined the walls while the tiles were a pattern of yellow and orange. The man cleared his throat. Drawing her attention back to him. He held a jar with a red hearted soul floating inside.  
"Chara. . ." Luna asked aloud, slowly getting up finding her wooden staff broken into two. She gulps picking up the two pieces closing her eyes focusing on her pain, anger. . . and the DETERMINATION to get Chara back. When she opened her eyes she found her once-broken parts now swords. She let out a cry. Telling herself she would save Chara no matter what. She lunged into the air something catching her eye as she says it. This was a trap to catch her. She didn't have any more moves as some sort of canine skulls opened their maws a white and red hue expanding before unleashing their power from their mouth. The hue filling her vision her body readied itself for death allowing her to slip into the dark abyss. 

Though it never came she flinched as she dared to open her eye until she felt something cold landing on her nose. She opened her eyes finding snow falling down onto her. She barely got up to sit up.

"Damn that was a crazy dream. Luna, you have those vivid flash dream after touching the book? Wait WHAT THE FU-. HOW ARE WE IN SNOWDIN?!" Chara yelled leaving Luna to try to figure out how they ended up here. A door with the symbol to the Ruin's laid behind them. There was no way they could open it on their own being a giant metal door. She found her cloak and gloves on already while her mask laid a bit away from her. 

"It's like we suddenly just closed the distance between the room and here? Like this, I think I read about it in one of Moms old books" She puts her hands far apart so her middle fingers were touching with her palms pointed up.  
"Let's say we are on my left wrist." She quickly clapped her hands together. "It's such a shorter distance than us walking? I mean Tori talked about monsters who could teleport right? That would explain why some of our stuff is where it would be in our room at least"

She could see Chara raise an eyebrow at her theory "What you're saying is that someone teleported us and left us out here... Why?"

"I don't fully know maybe they got spooked when they saw two souls instead of one? Or something forced to end up out here when I touched the paper?"

"So your two theories are we got teleported or we glitched through a wall and the door to end out here? Yeah, I could see that happening. Come on we better get to town before you get a cold. Put those gloves and that mask on so we avoid trouble. I don't want you to get sick. Who knows if you don't I may have to care for you." Chara says with a smile although she made sure to sound evil at the end. Luna sighed rolled her eyes fixing her gloves putting on her mask before jumping up to follow Chara on the trail.


End file.
